


Say No To This

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and the only way to make him take a break is to entice him with sex, basically alex needs to take a fucking break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex knows that an office isn't a suitable setting for sex and yet here he is; hands tied behind his chair, blindfolded and with one John Laurens giving him a blowjob. He knows he's never going to be able to sit in that same chair without popping a boner and he knows that he needs to finish this assignment. </p><p>But he's never learnt how to say no to this.</p><p>(And he's never going to refuse a blowjob from his beautiful boyfriend anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I actually wrote this a while ago but the file had been hidden by a bunch of other stuff that I'd been writing and basically, I completely forgot it existed. Oops? 
> 
> This is utter trash. Pure, unadulterated, sinful trash. You have been warned.

"It's late, Alex."

No reply. Alex was typing furiously, brow furrowed in concentration as he glared at the computer screen. The desk was cluttered with loose papers and thick books, making John wrinkle his nose at the disorganisation.   
"Alexander," he tried again, voice softer now. Alex twitched ever so slightly but continued to type, not looking away from the laptop.

"I'm nearly done," he promised. John raised a sceptical eyebrow; he had promised six hours ago that he was 'nearly done' and yet here he was, nonetheless, at three in the morning with barely a night's sleep the night before, awake only through coffee and sheer determination.

John watched him for a moment, the way his lips would move slightly as he read the words out to himself. It was cute, he was willing to admit. Alex's hair had fallen from his ponytail at some point, escaped strands framing his face. Dark bags shadowed the skin under his eyes and the top two buttons of his collar were open. He looked a mess, John mused. And yet still handsome, in a way only Alexander Hamilton could pull off.

"You can finish your paper in the morning," John argued, walking over to the desk to push Alex's laptop away. "It's not due until next week, you have plenty of time."

"Only five days," Alex muttered almost maniacally, eyes wide and staring at the now out-of-reach laptop mournfully. "Only five days and I need it to be perfect for Washington." He turned to look at John with wide, pleading eyes and John sighed. He was never immune to Alex's puppy eyes and he knew how much his boyfriend craved perfection and approval. 

"That's more than enough time to get it done to his standards," John soothed, running hand through Alex's dark locks, massaging his scalp until the other male sighed in bliss, leaning back in his chair and finally looking away from his laptop screen for probably the first time in hours.

"Let me help you relax," John whispered in his ear, watching in satisfaction when a shiver shook Alex's body. Alex nodded.

Pushing the chair away from the desk slightly to create more room, he straddled Alex's lap, legs on either side of his waist and pinning the other male in place. Alex watched him, eyes dark with lust. Without breaking his gaze, John slowly pulled out the tie that was dangling out of Alexander's blazer pocket.

"May I?" he murmured, twisting the tie in his hands as he watched Alex for any sign of discomfort. Alex nodded eagerly, hands already moving behind the back of the chair. John grinned, fox-like.

"Good," he purred, leaning closer until their bodies were pressed together. He used the tie to create a simple knot for Alex's hands, now trapped behind the chair. The tie was short enough that, if Alex wanted to, he could wriggle out of it easily. But John knew better. John knew that Alex enjoyed this, the loss of control, the freedom from responsibility to just sit back and let someone else take the reigns for once. 

Having his hands tied away meant that the rest of Alex's body was on exposed, available and pliant under John's searching hands. He opened the remainder of the shirt buttons, running his hand across Alex's chest and stomach, teasing him with light touches.

"John-" Alex gasped when John tweaked his nipple harshly, watching in interest as it hardened under his gaze.

"Yes, sweetie?" John said as he pushed the shirt away for more access. He should have taken it off before he tied Alex's hands, he mourned. Still, at least the shirt had buttons. Lord knows what he would have done if Alex had been wearing a t-shirt that couldn't be removed without either ripping it or opening the tie, neither of which sounded particularly appealing.

"Can you-" Alex hesitated, a tell-tale flush creeping up his cheeks as he suddenly avoided John's eyes. He looked uncomfortable and John began to wonder if he should remove the tie, even if he hadn't said the safe wo-

"Can you blindfold me?" Alex asked hesitantly. John paused, looking up in surprise. Alex's eyes were wide and vulnerable, partly hidden by the hair falling in his face, and he was biting his lip as though worried. 

"You're sure?" John probed gently. This was pretty big and they usually discussed things like this _before_ they started getting it on, but Alex looked so sweet and desperate that he  _couldn't_ refuse him anything at this point. Alex nodded firmly, gaze lingering on the infinity scarf wrapped around John's neck. 

John unwound it slowly, watching for any sign of apprehension on the other male's face, but Alex only looked excited, his breathing speeding up as he followed the movement of the scarf. John wrapped it directly over Alex's eyes, winding it around three times before it was secure. 

"What's the safeword?" he asked, tracing Alex's lips with a finger. They  _really_  should have talked about this beforehand, but it was too late now, and the least John could do was make sure Alex had a quick and easy way out.

"Kiwi," Alex said confidently, head tilted up. John smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Alex started, clearly surprised - John had forgotten his vulnerability with two senses gone - but responded eagerly, lips moving enthusiastically against his own, their tongues exploring 

Alex moaned against his lips and John's hips jerked at the sound, unintentionally grinding down directly on Alex's crotch. Alex made a strangled noise.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, baby girl," John breathed, rolling his hips purposefully again when Alex whimpered and thrust upwards in search of more friction."You look so pretty, all tied up and ready for me to use." 

"John," Alex groaned. "I should be working, I need, oh, I need to write..." 

John didn't reply, choosing to trace a finger across the makeshift blindfold instead. The scarf was soft but thick, making sure that Alex was completely blinded whilst not overwhelming him. John's finger travelled further down; down the curve of his nose, stroking his jaw, tickling his collarbones until he was rubbing lightly at Alex's nipple.

"You're so good for me," John said in awe, watching Alex bite his lips desperately when his nipples were pinched harshly. He spent some time playing with them, twisting and tweaking relentlessly until Alex was crying out, lips swollen from where he'd bitten them. "If you need to do your work, tell me to stop." He was teasing Alex, knowing the man was too far gone now to refuse this for some assignment or other.

Alex let out a little sob when John pinched his nipple particularly hard, but didn't tell him to stop.

John slipping off his lap, gracefully manoeuvring himself until he was positioned between Alex's open legs. The sudden loss of contact made Alex's brow furrow in confusion, looking painfully vulnerable and lost.

"John?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm here," John replied reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on Alex's thigh and feeling the tensed muscles relax when the other male heard his voice. He didn't move after that. Instead, he sat and watched as Alex fidgeted nervously, flush deepening under the gaze that he couldn't see but could feel burning his skin.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked breathlessly after a long moment of silent stillness. 

"Nothing, babe," John said sweetly, hand trailing further up his thigh, now dangerously close to his crotch. "Just admiring." 

But John was getting impatient and, whilst admiring the goods was fun, showing a more... _hands-on_ appreciation was always more of John's style. So he made quick work of undoing Alex's belt and slipping the trousers down when Alex lifted his hips.

"Ready, baby girl?" he asked, holding Alex's cock in a loose grip.

"John, we're in an office," Alex breathed and John would've began to back off if it hadn't been for the moan that followed. "They're gonna know, they're gonna find ou-" 

He was cut off with a guttural groan as John swallowed his entire length, his lips moving further down until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. It was heavy and overwhelming, and John had to take a moment to regulate his breathing until he could breathe through his nose, before pulling back to the top of the head and moving back down again. 

" _John,_ John, I can't, oh!" Alex rambled, head lolling back and revealing the tempting line of his neck. His back arched slightly and his hips pushed up as much as the bonds would allow him. But that small movement was enough and John was gagging around Alex's cock, eyes watering. 

He pulled away completely, smiling wickedly when he heard Alex whine. "What do you think they'd say, if they say you like this? Tied up, blindfolded and looking like a whore?" Alex's cock twitched and John watched his throat work as the other male swallowed. "Imagine if they saw Alexander Hamilton, a force to be reckoned with in the workplace, tied to his own chair and moaning like a wanton slut?"

Alex sounded, if possible, even more turned on. "We shouldn't-" he started to say before gasping John swallowed the head of his cock again. "Oh, please, John, I need more, I need you, please, fuck!"

John stood up and Alex's head dropped forward, breath coming in heavy pants as he strained against the bonds.

"Shall we finish this off at home?" John asked, gently removing the scarf that was blindfolding Alex, who blinked heavily, the lights being overwhelming to his sensitive eyes. He looked so beautifully debauched that John couldn't help but press a quick kiss to those kiss-swollen lips.

" _Please_ ," Alex said so eagerly that John chuckled.

Well, he'd finally find out a foolproof way to convince Alex to ditch his work and come home.


End file.
